


Clap If You Believe

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, fairy made them do it, not -that- it minds out of the gutters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a fairy.  Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clap If You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing, please don't sue.

 

There was a _reason_ he didn't like people handing him things. Like drinks at parties. _Especially_ drinks at parties.  He peered down at the empty glass in his hand accusingly.  He would swear up and down that Steve was the one that gave him the drink, but in retrospect that probably wasn't much better if Steve didn't know who had given the drink to him. In the end it didn't matter because he'd taken it and drank it and now... there was a tiny pink winged person hovering over Steve's right shoulder that he was _not_ calling a fairy.

 

It wasn't really Steve's fault, mostly because although the Tiny Pink Person had appeared right after he'd had the drink; it was still there two days later. He'd had Jarvis run every scan he could think of (and a few he'd made up) and nothing was wrong with him, apparently. A few awkward pseudo-casual conversations had let him know that no one else was seeing it- and had gotten him more than a few inquiries on his soberness.

 

Avoiding Steve until whatever is was went away wouldn't have been a problem normally but it seemed like every villain that could get to New York was Doing Shit the last two days and it was just plain distracting to watch the Definitely Not A Fairy zoom along just above the shield whenever Steve threw it, laughing its tiny glowing head off.

 

It was worse when he was actually interacting with Steve because he'd catch himself staring at the thing darting around his shoulders and peeking out from behind his neck making kissy faces and then Steve was staring at _him_ and asking very slowly if he was okay. Tony began wishing that he _was_ drinking because at least this whole thing might actually make sense.

 

Tony had managed to keep it together another two days before enough was enough. He stood up abruptly mid-briefing, marched over to Steve who had stopped mid- _word_ to stare at him, looked the Goddamn Fairy in the eyes and shouted 'knock it off already!' Steve, of course, visibly started, but Tony put a hand in his hair and kissed him soundly.   
  
"Is that what you- hey, it’s gone!" Tony grinned gleefully and then slowly looked around. He (just barely) managed not to turn (bright) red, gathered up a little bit of the admittedly small amount of dignity he usually had and marched out with nothing more than a cheeky 'carry on!' called back over his shoulder.   
  
Locking himself in his lab for another couple of days seemed like the best idea he'd had all week.


End file.
